Bathed in Tea
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A "sort of" response to Silver Miko's Tea Challenge at SLML. Aoshi-sama is slowly going hentai insane at the lack of his beloved calming tea. so what happens when he smells tea on Misao?


Authors Notes: Well Minna-san, its just a PWP, trying to do Silver Miko's challenge again from the ShinobiLove ML, but it didn't truly follow her plot to do it on, but I had fun writing it. So yes, enjoy fellow hentai freak Aoshi and Misao fans!

****

Bathed in Tea

#

Two days had gone by…

No…make it _three_ days had gone by as I stood once more in the pantry at the Aoiya and looked at the empty jar of tea. I felt a small almost inaudible sigh escape my lips as I closed the pantry and headed towards the main entrance. Not a drop of tea in my sights.

My feet glided silently over the floorboards as I walked down the quiet hallway of the Aoiya and out into the dim morning light to head for the temple I meditated in everyday. Three days…three days without any green tea and I knew I was beginning to have withdrawal symptoms. What was more shocking was to find out that the temple didn't have any tea either. If we had no tea…and the temple had no tea, did that mean the entire town had a shortage of tea? How was that even possible?

Again I felt myself sigh as I stepped down from the porch to make my way towards the stone path leading towards the temple with my arms crossed over my chest as I wore my temple garb. I halted when I heard some heavy breathing to my left and stopped in my tracks to eye…Misao! I glanced at the horizon and noticed the sun was only just peaking over it and having Misao up meant something was disturbing her. Yes she was a very energetic girl, but that didn't mean she was always a morning person.

I felt my icy green eyes move away from her and towards the temple but my feet would not move from there place. It was as though my body refused to leave Misao's presence…and my mind wasn't debating this fact either. Something was wrong with me…I could feel it.

Once more I traveled my gaze back to Misao to observe her in her training. As she moved elegantly about the grass, her long black braid swinging behind her back as she did so, her delicate hands, which were not meant for a life like this, flung kunai at a waiting target. All five struck the bull's-eye or were a mere inch from it. She had gotten better.

"Ah…so hot and the sun hasn't even risen yet." I heard her soft voice complain as it floated towards my still staring self.

That's when I watched, my breath having caught in my throat as Misao's right hand lifted up to pull the string holding her summer top to her chest. I watched, eyes widening the slightest as her blue top gaped open giving me a generous view of her bound breasts. Leave right now! Must flee from here or else I'll do something I'll regret later on!

Then to my utter horror she turned my way and I, who once prided myself on being quick on my feet to hide away not wishing to be caught in my spying if detected, did nothing but stand there like an emotionless idiot.

"A-Aoshi-sama!" I heard Misao squeak in embarrassment as her right hand now clutched the flimsy material of her top to her chest trying to cover her bound breasts from my partially hidden eyes.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama; I didn't realize I had company. Stupid me for not feeling your presence earlier, but I must have been caught up in my training and never realized I wasn't alone and…" Misao had begun to ramble and I did nothing but shake my head as though telling her it was alright, but to my dismay words flew from my lips,

"Do not panic Misao, its nothing I haven't seen before." Even the birds that had started to chirp had grown silent at my small slip of the tongue. I watched her ocean blue eyes, which shimmered slightly from the bright sunrise grew wide at my slip up. If there was a wall nearby I would have done something out of character and probably have started to pound my head against it.

"Oh…" Her response was but a whisper as her right hand continued to clutch the material of her top to her chest, while her eyes found the grass more appealing then me. I fisted my hand, my lips parting ready to make up another excuse, any excuse to try and cover up the stupid confession from earlier, but nothing game forth from my lips. I was even humiliating myself for not having the balls to say anything more. My mind and my lips were just not functioning well together.

"Well um, I should get back inside and get ready to help in the Aoiya if we have another morning rush, so I might not be able to have tea…oh right…there is no tea. Well in any case I hope you can relax at the temple Aoshi-sama." I watched her dash off, braid and shirt now blowing freely in the breeze but her back was to me and it seemed Misao was too disturbed to even care.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

I had been waiting for one of her outbursts, but it never came which meant that what I had said truly hurt her feelings. I wasn't stupid…and I definitely wasn't blind either. I knew how Misao felt about me and of course what I spoke was like a slap in the face, but it was true. I've been on the road for so long why would I not come in contact with other women and their bodies? It was naïve of Misao to think I'd be 26 and haven't felt the caress of a hand over my skin, but I guess her mind…still childish in some parts…would always think that I'd be her Aoshi-sama. I was way too stained for that and so I continued to silently refuse her actions and her longing stares. Perhaps she'd soon figure out that waiting for me was hopeless. I frown at this thought. Misao…not by my side seemed so wrong…and yet it seemed wrong of me to deny her myself. I wanted her by my side, but I do not wish to hurt her.

Emotions were far too complicated to keep within me that is why I, Aoshi Shinomori was best left alone and to be as cold and unfeeling as ice. I was best suited that way.

Glancing up at the stairs heading towards the temple I took a deep breath before moving effortlessly up them. I'd soon be in my usual temple room and heading out onto the balcony so I could overlook the Aoiya in the distance and all of Kyoto even though most of the buildings were hidden by large trees.

#

I got myself comfortable…or as one can get when trying to meditate without thinking about Misao. My mind seemed to always be stuck on her these past few days and I placed it down to not drinking my usual tea which calmed my thoughts and drifted me away into meditation. Now though, as I sat on the balcony floor, eyes closed and my breath even, my thoughts would not escape me as it always drifted back to Misao's sparkling eyes.

"Enough…" I muttered to myself and stood up to walk barefoot over to the balcony railing and leaned against it. So much time had passed…and yet I had done nothing except lock myself in the temple day in and day out. I was searching for solace and freedom, I just couldn't figure out where to grasp it from.

My eyes drifted over to the setting sun and I began to work out the kinks in my neck arms and legs as I once more headed back towards the Aoiya. Misao had not visited me for the entire day and I placed it down to two things.

She was far too busy with helping out in the Aoiya, and… She didn't know how to face me and the comment I made this morning. 

Shaking both those thoughts from my head I knew I would find out soon enough and headed back to the Aoiya. I'd be there soon enough to corner Misao in talking to me as I really needed to explain myself. How I was going to explain myself I didn't know, but needing Misao to be on my good side was something I knew I always needed from her.

#

"Omasu, where is Misao?" I spoke to the young woman who was currently heading past me with an armful of clothing.

"I think she told Okon she was going to have a bath. I could get her if you like."

"No, I'll wait until she is done." I muttered back and headed down the hallway and outside to sit on the porch and wait for her. This was the quickest way in and out of the Aoiya to head for the bathhouse and Misao could not avoid me if I was here.

Then, something strange happened. A breeze picked up from around the bathhouse and brought to me the smell of…

TEA!

In a flash I shot to my feet, my senses on high alert at smelling the tea as I moved down the pathway to the bathhouse. My hand was posed on the door as I cracked it open just a little and got an even stronger scent of tea from within. Prying it open even more I stepped inside, my rational mind not evening telling me that Misao was in here and could very well be sitting in the actual bath.

A soft hum captured my ears as I lifted my eyes and if I had have been carrying anything within my hands it would have dropped to the floor. There Misao was, sitting stark naked on one of the stools and massaging in old mashed up tea leaves into her creamy skin.

Oh god…

It was an odd brown/green colouring and had been made into a thick mixture as I watched her bend slightly over to scoop some more from the jar and spread it over the expanse of her left arm. By now her arm had raised and I could see the side of her curved breast, which was now coated in the odd mixture. I knew I should flea from here, but my feet were glued to the floorboards and my eyes were _definitely_ glued on Misao. The only part of her body that was left in its rich creamy state was her back. I glanced quickly down at my fingers watching them spasm against my side. How I wished to glide silently over to her and caress her supple skin.

"Ne Omasu, can you get my back for me?" Misao softly spoke and I darted my eyes around the bathhouse looking for one of the elder women of the Oniwabanshuu but found no one in here but Misao and I.

"Omasu?" I heard her sweet voice call for the female ninja once more and then to my own horror, my feet began to silently step closer to Misao. As I moved further and further into the bathhouse, my eyesight caught more and more skin of Misao even if three quarters of her body was covered in tea extract. Then I kneeled behind her, my now shaky hand raising to run across her back.

"Arigatou Omasu!" Misao happily spoke while leaning forward slightly. She looked so tiny, but she had grown beautifully into her maturing body of becoming a full blown woman. One that had never been touched like this by any man before. Masculine pride pumped through my veins at this thought as I placed one hand lightly against her back and scoped the other into the jar to bring at a glomp of the concoction and proceeded to smear it over her slender back. I watched her shiver lightly, but that just made this small sin even more erotic. I couldn't believe Misao didn't know it was me! Was she that caught up in her thoughts not to realise that the touch I as using on her was _not_ one Omasu would ever use on her…and then…it happen.

"O-Omasu…?" I heard Misao remark softly. Was I scaring her? Or was it that she was becoming affected by my touch and was freaking out because she thought I was Omasu? When I watched Misao shift…clearly ready to turn around and stare confusing eyes at "Omasu" and this was the time for me to run…right now!

"GAH! AOSHI-SAMA!" I watched as Misao fell ungracefully on the floor, one hand rising to try and cover her breasts while she had raised a leg to fend off my prying eyes to her womanhood.

For the life of me I couldn't believe I was still sitting there…just…staring at her! I was drawn to the sight of Misao and my senses were clogged with the aroma of tea. Misao had blended herself in one of my obsessive fixations…and she had caught me spying on her…in one of the most indecent ways possible. I watched as her lips parted again, also taking in her bright red flush on her cheeks. She was ready to scold the leaving daylights out of me, perhaps smack me around and then run away crying, but before all of this could happen I left my index finger up and placed it over her parted lips.

"How could you think I was Omasu?" I heard my voice question and noticed that it had grown a little huskier in the process. Misao flushed once more, one hand moving to search for any sort of towel in the vicinity, but of course came up with nothing.

"Your scent attracted me." I watched those ocean blue eyes widen as I voiced this just above a whisper before leaning over her sprawled form on the floorboards and picked up the tea jar to emphasise on what I was saying.

"I…I…f-found them a-at the m-market. T-The man said t-they aren't f-for d-drinking, b-but good f-for b-bathing with."

"And you did not think my heightened senses would be attracted to this?" I watched her flush even more, the thought obviously never crossing her innocent mind. Such an innocent mind she had…and yet here I was taking advantage of such a thought.

"A-Aoshi-sama…c-can I…g-get you to l-leave?" I tilted my head, my nose brushing against her burning cheek as my lips trailed to her ear. God she was so damn tempting.

"I don't want to leave." I pulled away from her then, the thick scent of tea clouding my rational mind and I sat back on my shins to await Misao's response.

"B-But…this…isn't r-right." This was something new for me to try and comprehend. Misao was…rejecting me.

"I see…" I responded and felt the darkness begin to cloud my heart once more.

"It's just…um…Aoshi-sama is not himself today." I felt my eyebrows draw together and knew she was speaking the truth. I was advancing on her…and if something went further and I woke up with a naked Misao in my arms, I could completely blame it all on my insane days of not having tea, but then I would be breaking her heart.

"Do you know…how long I've wanted you?" I watched her cheeks flush once more and her eyes stared bewildered up at me. Her intoxicating tea scent along with the lavender and spring flower shampoo she had washed her hair in, which was now clipped to the top of her head, was absolutely getting to me. It appeared I was becoming even bolder in wooing Misao. My body didn't seem to complain about this situation though.

"H-Honto desu ka?" I felt myself nod silently at her whispered query and then brushed my cool dry lips against her left cheek, slowly moving towards her parted lips. Warm breath panted against the side of my face before I captured Misao's lips in her first ever kiss…and an extremely heated one at that. She had gasped pleasantly as I delved deeper into her warmth, wanting to claim all that she had in that hot little mouth of hers.

"W-Wait…" Misao had gasped softly and I pulled reluctantly away from her.

"Are you sure about this Aoshi-sama?" How odd it felt that Misao was the one questioning me on this matter. She knew I had been acting odd without my tea to calm my thoughts…and I knew this as well, but looking at her like this, with the aroma of tea surrounding us, how could I possibly resist such a sight? Instead of answering I scooped up the bucket and went to fetch some cold water. It wasn't long before I pulled the blushing Misao to the stool once more and silently stripped her of the tea "cream" blocking her creamy skin from my view.

"Aa…" I absently remarked after a long pause of silence between us as Misao's blush travelled to her shoulders and her now sightly bouncing chest. She looked…real good.

"Though the scent of tea still lingers…you look…inviting…" I remarked and watched as Misao let off a small giggle. I knew it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing to say to her as it wasn't a specialty of mine, but I'm sure I could make up for it in other matters.

"Aoshi-sama…you're such a pervert." This maybe true at the moment, but when she was clearly playing with me what else was I suppose to think? Now though, it was time to get her back. I turned my heated gaze to Misao, observing as she continued to fully eye me as I did the unthinkable. I stripped from my temple robes, watching as her eyes grew even wider, her face now a flaming red and her breath catching in her throat.

I was obviously a sight to behold.

"A-A…" And I'd made her loose all speech. I knew I'd be the inly one to make her speechless…and now I'd be the only one too ever indulge myself within her as well. There were hundreds of thoughts roaming my mind. I was trying to warn myself of the consequences and the sins I'd be facing with taking Misao and she wasn't even my wife and yet as I was tackled to the ground by the over excited Misao, bare slick skin touching my very own, I knew this was right. I was meant to be with her and she with me. We were opposites and yet we meant the world to each other.

"Shall we Aoshi-sama?" I swear Misao's voice changed as she lay above my aching body and picked up her fingers which were now coated in tea extract and spread the mixture evenly down my scarred chest. Beofre our lips could meet again there was a knock at the shoji.

"Misao-chan have you seen Aoshi-sama anywhere?" I watched Misao sit up, teeth clenching as I held in a groan and watched as she cleared her throat.

"Nope, I thought he'd be at the temple."

"Well, when your done bathing can you find him and tell him his tea supply is finally here." My eyes widened at Okon's words and then they drifted to Misao's face. She was biting her lip. She was nervous that I would now flee the bathhouse and race for my beloved tea. Though it was tempting, as my sensitive ears listened to Okon walk away, I quickly sat up and wrapped them around the surprised Misao.

"So Misao, care to bathe with me?" I placed on a very first playful almost borderline or seductive smirk and watched Misao flush and wriggle in my arms.

"You don't want…your tea?" She asked bewildered. Mm, she was too adorable to pass up and thus I moved my lips over to her ear, flicking out my tongue as I responded hotly to her little question.

"What better way to have tea…even if it cannot be drunk…drenched over my woman?" Of course I gave her no time to reply and pressed my hungry lips to hers.

I knew she'd be too tempting to resist and the aroma of tea still clinging to her skin was just driving me on even more. I'm sure I'd debate with myself as to whether I was taking Misao for Misao or for the fact she had a linger of tea on her, but ten the thought of drinking her…was irresistible to pass up. So in the end, Misao was eventually right about something. I was a pervert, but only towards her.

Being denied my tea and denying myself of Misao for so long, could I truly be blamed?

Not likely…now where was I?

# # # # #

The End

# # # # #


End file.
